Truth or Dare
by Pricat
Summary: What happens when Shrek and his friends play Truth or Dare? Read to find out!
1. Let's play a game!

Truth or Dare?

A story by Pricat.

Part one

Let's play a game!

It was winter and Shrek , Fiona and Donkey were inside the swamp house. It was the night before Christmas Eve and they were bored. "What do you want to do?" Fiona said to them. Donkey then bounced up and down at this. "Let's play a game!" he said excitedly. Shrek groaned at this. "Alright Donkey but nothing fruity!" he said. Fiona then smiled evilly at this. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" she said. He then saw her bring out something. It was an empty bottle. Shrek then got freaked by this. He watched as Fiona then blew out the candles and made a torch by lighting it with fire burps. "Donkey Truth or Dare?" she asked curiously. "Dare!" he yelled. Fiona then saw Shrek smile evilly at this. He then whispered into her ear. She giggled at this. "I dare you to stay quiet for five minutes!" she said to him. Shrek laughed at this. "This is going to be good." He said as they waited for five minutes to pass. Shrek then gasped as Donkey passed the dare. "Oh holy Pete! I can't believe he stayed quiet for five minutes!" he said grumpily. "Shrek truth or Dare?" he asked him quietly. "Truth." He said. Donkey smiled as he prepared to ask this. "Okay then! What happened to your parents?" he asked curiously. But to their surprise, he looked nervous and fear showed on his face. Fiona then saw something in his eyes that she'd never saw before. There were tears in his eyes. "I'm not answering that, okay Donkey! Besides you wouldn't like the answer anyway. Just give me the dare alright!" he said angrily. He then wiped the tears with his sleeve. Fiona then saw Donkey go into the kitchen.

"Why're you going in there for?" she asked confused. "I'm looking for something Shrek could eat for his dare!" he said wickedly. He searched their cupboards but they were bare except for one thing. It was fruit cake. He then watched as Fiona brought it into the room. Donkey then put it beside Shrek. "What's that?" he asked warily as he stared at it. "It's your dare. Eat it!" he said to him. He realised what it was and froze in terror. It was fruit cake! This was harmless to humans but very dangerous to ogres because it made them act very strange and hyper. He then ate it . "Are you happy Donkey?" he asked. Suddenly he started laughing un controllably. Fiona was worried by this. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked him. "Yeah I'm faboulous at the minute honey!" he said to her. Suddenly he started going hyper and messing up the house. Both Fiona and Donkey were shocked by this. "How're we going to calm him down?" Donkey asked worriedly. Fiona then got an idea and put the karaoke machine on and started singing. To her surprise, it was working.

Donkey then watched as Shrek fell asleep and started snoring. Fiona then put him into bed. She remembered what he'd said when Donkey made him do Truth. She needed to find out more and soon.


	2. A secret revealed

Truth or Dare 

A story by Pricat.

Part Two

A secret revealed.

Later that night Fiona was in the roof space of her and Shrek's home looking for clues. Something he'd said during their game of Truth or Dare had stayed in her mind and she needed to find out more. Donkey was keeping an eye on Shrek for her while she was doing this. So far she'd found nothing but then a chest caught her eyes with a lock on it. "Maybe there's something in here that'll help me." She thought as she came over to it. She then used a karate chop to break it open and lifted the lid carefully. A picture caught her attention. She then picked it up. She looked at it closely. It was a picture of her husband but very younger like five or six years old with his parents and Snowgre. "Wow! He looks so much cuter back then as he is now. Maybe I should ask him later about this but he might avoid this if I bring it up." She told herself as she hid it in her dress and left the roof space quietly. In the morning as dawn broke, Shrek woke up feeling drowsy and his head hurting badly like he'd had too much beer. "What happened?" he asked Fiona sleepily. "We were playing Truth or Dare and you picked Truth but didn't answer so Donkey made you eat fruit cake but you were hyper so I calmed you down and then you fell asleep." She told him calmly. He understood and got up slowly. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he made himself some coffee. Fiona then looked under his pillow and found something. It was a book filled with photos and writing about his past. Fiona started to read it but halfway through, she found something that he'd hidden from her and Donkey. His parents had abandoned him as a child after his seventh birthday. They were bad ones but their actions hadn't rubbed off him because of his heart of gold like his father. His actual mother had died from illness so his father had to marry another female ogre but she wasn't so pleasant. Before he met her, his Dad had been loving and cared about him but his new wife had changed him for the worse. But one day they'd left him in the forest and disappeared forever. He'd never trusted anyone because of that and built up an emotional wall to keep others away from his true feelings. Tears were in Fiona's eyes as she finished reading this. Donkey couldn't believe this had happened. "That's why he didn't answer your Truth question! Because it was too painful for him to answer." She told him. He nodded understandingly. "We've got to talk to him about this!" he said to her. Fear gripped her at this. "We can't tell him this. I need you to do something for me." She said quietly to him. "Sure but what?" he asked her curiously. "I need you to promise not to talk to Shrek about this until… he's ready to talk about it, okay? You can't just start going on about it in front of him or the others. They can't know about this!" she told him desperately. He understood and agreed. "Thanks. This means a lot to me." She told him. He then smiled and went off. But Fiona had an idea. She still kept the photo in her dress but needed to see Snowgre. "Maybe he could help seeing as he's apparently family. But where does he live?" she asked herself. She then saw the Magic Mirror in the living room and smiled. "Could I ask you something?" she asked him when he woke up. "Sure Princess but what?" he asked. "I need you to find a distant family member. His name is Snowgre. I've got to find him so he can help me with a little something." She told him as she showed him the photo. He then showed her an image of an icy castle. "This is where he lives. It's in the North side of Duloc. It's an area where only ogres like him would go." He told her. "Thanks. That's a big help to me. It looks like I'm off to the north of Duloc then!" she said as she walked out the door and into the forest. She hoped this would work. Meanwhile Shrek was fixing the onion carriage and didn't notice her going off somewhere.


	3. Let's go!

Truth or Dare 

Part three.

Let's go!

It was mid afternoon and Fiona was walking through the forest. A lot of things were going through her mind as well as feelings in her heart. She wished that her True Love had told her the secret about being abandoned and always feeling that way. She wondered if he ever thought about it at night but she was unaware that he was haunted in his dreams by this. But he was too embarrassed to let her know he needed someone to hold, to love him like his mother had before she passed away. "I wonder if Snowgre even remembers my husband or has he forgotten him like his parents?" she asked herself quietly. Suddenly she entered a forest which was very wintry. Snowflakes filled the sky and fell to the ground. She smiled at this. "I must be getting close to that icy castle the mirror told me about! That's good." She thought as she walked further into the forest.

Later that night she left the wintry forest and saw snowy mountains. She then made camp beside one. She made herself a fire and huddled towards it for warmth as she fell asleep. But in the icy castle there was an evil witch. Her name was Igna. She had scared away the giants that lived there but Snowgre had remained in his den with his wife Snowflake. She realised that one day as she used her magic to make the castle her size. She'd been surprised to find him and Snowflake living there for so long but smiled evilly. She'd turned Snowflake to stone. Snowgre had begged for her to reverse the spell but she refused. After months of begging and pleading, she decided to free her on one condition. It was that Snowgre be her servant and answer her every need but if he didn't obey her, then he'd suffer something worse than being turned to stone. Fiona then woke up in the early morning sun. She hoped Shrek wouldn't find out what she was doing and be mad. She was only trying to help.

The mountains seemed hard to others and would have made them give up, Fiona didn't want to give up. It was the way she was. Determination helped her through the worst times of her life especially being captured by Farquad's ghost but she'd made it through. Igna was watching this through her inner vision. For some reason she knew Fiona but couldn't remember where. This amazed Snowgre as he watched her make it to the top of the mountain. He wondered why someone as beautiful as her wanted to come to the castle for. He didn't know she was his cousin's wife. "Who is she? Maybe she can help me get out of here! But I can't leave Snowflake here. It wouldn't be right just so I can be free from Igna." He thought as he stroked one of his furry arms. He was a cross between a snowman and an ogre. He had blue eyes, ears like others of his kind, fur all over them and his body, strength just like his cousin but didn't have his surliness.

He watched as she was near the pits. They were geysers of hot , boiling water but ogres could bathe in them like humans in normal water. He saw her reaction to one of the geysers exploded and jets of water flew out of sight. Suddenly Igna interrupted his thoughts rudely. She needed silver thorned roses for her enticement spell. They were near the geysers in a hedge of sharp thorns. He was relieved that he would be able to speak to this strange but brave ogress. Fiona was wondering which way to go when she saw him picking roses silently. She looked at him and took the photo out from her dress and looked at it and back at the stranger. She smiled and went over to him. He cursed slightly in Ogrese under his breath because one of the thorns had pricked his finger and had made it bleed.

"Hello. Are you okay? You just cursed in Ogrese!" she told him gently. He looked up at her face but more into her deep blue eyes. He then realized who she was. "You're King Harold and Queen Lillian's daughter! But how are you Ogrese? I thought you were a mortal." He said quietly to her as he looked back and forth to make sure nobody else was around. "Come with me into my den in the castle. I'll tell you everything I know about your husband!" he said as he put bouquets of silver thorned roses into a basket. Fiona then followed him. "He may be totally different but I need to hear how I can help Shrek heal the one wound in his heart that his parents had caused years ago!" she thought as she followed him into the icy castle through a secret passage in the outside wall. "Don't worry. That secret passage has been helping me since those giants lived here." He said to her.

He then opened a door quietly. He and Fiona walked into it. The room was very beautiful. It was full of Snowgre's things as well as a bed for him to sleep in and a wardrobe full of clothes. This amazed Fiona but then she came towards Snowflake's statue form. "What's this?" she asked him pointing to the statue. His blue eyes then were filled with an expression of sadness. "That's my wife. She and I made the mistake of staying here after those family of giants left. We should've just went and found another castle to live in but we wanted to stay here but she got turned to stone for it." He said, tears filling his eyes. Fiona then felt stupid asking that question.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to upset you." She said to him. He nodded as he wiped the tears away with his sleeve. "It's okay. You just didn't know, that's all but you'll find out soon enough why she's like that. I wonder what my cousin, your husband is up to?" he told her quietly. Suddenly he heard a bell ring. "SNOWGRE! GET UP HERE AND BRING MY SILVER THORNED ROSES NOW!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the castle. He then shivered with fright and got up. "Where're you going?" she asked him worriedly as he picked up the basket. "Stay here until I come back. I don't want to tell your husband why you got turned to stone because of me! Don't worry, I'll be back soon, I promise. Then we can talk some more." He said as he left his room and went up a stair case.

Something very wrong was happening here and she could feel it. She then went over and touched Snowflake's stone cheek. She sighed as she thought of what Shrek was doing back in their swamp home. "I hope you get turned back to normal soon." She said to it as she fell asleep on the comfy rug near Snowgre's bed.


	4. Broken Promises

Truth or Dare 

Broken Promises.

Shrek was very worried. He hadn't seen Fiona since this morning. He hoped she wasn't in any danger. Donkey had seen him searching the entire swamp for Fiona and was nervous. He'd promised Fiona that he wouldn't tell Shrek what she was doing but now it was getting hard to keep it. He was back home in the Dragon's Keep. Dragon had gone off flying but the kids hadn't gone with her so they were being hyper while he was trying to think about the problem he was in. He didn't want to know how Shrek would react if he told him what was going on.

Meanwhile Snowgre was with Igna in her room. He watched as she threw the roses into the cauldron without the thorns. He was nervous. He hoped that his mistress didn't know Fiona was in his room asleep or he'd be in serious trouble. She laughed evilly as she recited a spell. Suddenly the thorns turned into a silk chain for a necklace. She then turned the rose petals into a locket. Fear rushed through his body at this. "What is it?" he asked her curiously. "This locket has an enticement spell in it. When Fiona comes, give it to her no matter what feelings run through that uncold heart of yours! Understand?" she told him sternly.

He nodded but protested against this as usual. She then hit him in the face with the back of her hand. It hurt but left a bruise on his cheek. To igna, al ogres were stupid no matter what they told her. But to her Snowgre was dumb because he cared for others and didn't like to see his friends hurt. He then took the locket from her and left immediately. He couldn't give this to Fiona because an enticement spell would take away her free will and make her stay here and never leave. He then got an idea as he entered his room quietly.

Meanwhile Shrek was fraught with worry because Fiona wasn't here in the swamp. "Something must be wrong and she went to help I hope. But Donkey was the last one to see her before she slipped off to wherever it is out there. I'll go to the Dragon's Keep and ask him." He said and walked out of his swamp. It took him all night to make the journey but by dawn's first light, he reached the Dragon's Keep. The bridge to it had ben destroyed but then he got an idea. Lava , fire or other extremely hot things couldn't burn ogre skin so he jumped into the lava and swam to the other side and climbed up the rock that the Dragon's Keep was rested on. He smiled as he entered the place. The Dronkeys were first up before their parents. They saw him and smiled. "Hi uncle Shrek! Why are you here?" they asked curiously. "I need to speak to your Dad. Fiona's gone off somewhere and I need to know where." He explained simply.

Donkey was woken up by the Dronkeys playing and came out of his and Dragon's bedroom. He saw Shrek standing there and was nervous. He remembered what Fiona had told him and had to keep the promise or she'd be mad. "Please Donkey tell me where Fiona is! She could be in serious trouble or hurt! How would you feel if she was hurt right now and I couldn't do anything to help her because you're being stubborn at 9 in the morning and not telling me where she is!" he said to him. He looked into his friend's brown eyes. He saw sadness , anger but mainly worry. He then softened up and decided to tell him where Fiona had went. "Okay I'll bite! She went to some icy castle to find some dude called Snowgre to help you get over something." He told him calmly. "Thanks Donkey. You don't know how much Fiona means to me! That's why I get so worried when she goes off like this." Shrek told him gently.

Donkey then followed him. But Shrek swam back over through the lava but Donkey flew over to the other end by using Dragon. Shrek wondered where he was going. "I'm coming too! I don't see why you should have all the fun when I'm stuck at home with my hyper active kids and my frustrated wife!" he told him. Shrek smiled at this. "Okay, okay! You can come! Just don't do that again my jabbering jackass. " he said to him. They walked onwards happy to be on another quest. Meanwhile Snowgre was watching Fiona sleep. He was contemplating giving her the enchanted locket or not. "I can't do this, not to my cousin's wife. It wouldn't be right! But I can take her place instead." He thought. A while later Fiona woke up. Snowgre had red rims around his eyes.

He'd been crying because seeing Fiona made him think of when Snowflake wasn't a statue and they shared their undying love for each other. "Are you okay?" she asked him quietly. He looked into those blue eyes. They were so trusting and accepting. "Maybe she enchanted Shrek with her eyes!" he thought before he spoke. "No I'm not alright. My mistress gave me this." He said as he pulled the locket out of his pocket. "She put an enticement spell on it. When you put it on, you'll never want to leave here and be her servant. But I'm not doing that! Instead I'm going to put it on and save you from being lonely like before you and Shrek met." he told her sadly. "Don't do it! What about Snowflake?" she said defiantly to him.

He then had a sad look in his eyes. "There's nothing I can do for her now. At least you and Shrek can be together without Igna yelling at you or hitting you! This is the way it's meant to be sadly." He said as he tied it around his neck. Fiona watched as a purple haze of magic surrounded him. He sank to his knees in pain. Fiona then ran over to him but stopped. Dark magic from long ago was flooding into his body and he felt like going mad. He didn't want to hurt her or do something he'd regret. "I'm… sorry Fi for not helping you… hopefully Shrek will come and maybe save us both." He rasped quietly as he closed his eyes and vanished from sight.

Igna had exiled him into the Nether world for his betrayal by taking the enticement spell instead of Fiona. She felt tears sting her eyes. How could someone be so cruel just because someone had performed a noble act? Igna thought like humans that ogres were meant to be messed with but she was wrong and now Snowgre was gone. She decided not to tell Shrek this because it would hurt him more than words could describe. Igna watched as Fiona mourned for Snowgre and laughed. "Doesn't she know that nobody mourns the stupid! But I can use this to my upper hand. Make her feel like it's her fault, then put her out of her misery!" she said as she disappeared. She then appeared in Snowgre's room. Fiona wondered who she was. "I'm your worst nightmare Your Highness!" she simply said.


	5. Freedom

Truth or Dare 

Freedom.

Igna laughed cruelly as she tortured Fiona. She used her magic to mess with her mind. She hadn't made her a servant but she made her sleep in an icy cage at night but hurt and beat her by day. Fiona wondered why Snowgre had suffered this long just to save Snowflake. She felt sorry for causing Snowgre to be exiled to the Nether world. She then fell asleep shivering. There were bruises and cuts all over her body and face but they didn't hurt more than Igna's constant dissing of her. She hoped Shrek was following her trail and would come to this castle. She smiled at this thought. Pain rushed through her body but she didn't cry out in pain, she just held it inside.

Meanwhile Shrek and Donkey were making it through the forest and had almost entered the wintry one. Donkey had been singing all the way but for some reason Shrek hadn't tried to make him stop. This made him nervous. "Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet and not telling me to stop singing or anything!" he asked him. But there was a reason why Shrek had been so quiet during their journey. He kept hearing Fiona's voice in his head screaming for help, begging for mercy and feeling pain in his body. This was because of the empathic bond they'd created because their love was strong for each other. What ever she was going through right now, he could feel and hear it but he was disturbed by this. He hoped that Fiona could make it and hang on until they got there.

Later that night he and Donkey made camp. Donkey saw the worry in his friend's eyes as he gazed into the fire and then up at the night sky. The stars were just coming out and that made him smile sadly. "Please tell me what's wrong! I may not be Fiona but you can at least tell me!" he begged excitedly. Shrek then sighed at this. "Okay I'll tell you! Ever since we've been walking through that forest, I've been hearing Fiona's voice in my head. She was always begging for mercy and telling someone to stop hurting her but I also felt the pain inflicted on her through my body. That's why I've been so quiet because I was thinking about what is happening to her." He said as a tear trickled down his cheek without him noticing. He then felt pain strike him in the chest. He gritted his teeth as he curled up into a ball to make himself feel better. "Please let it go away! I can't take having pain every minute while we're on this adventure!" he whispered to himself. Suddenly the pain stopped and he fell onto his side. Donkey was worried by this and ran to his side. He watched as his friend's brown eyes closed and fell into the sweet sleep that was calling him.

In the nether world Snowgre was watching this. He felt sorry that Fiona had to suffer because he'd done a noble act for her. He wished he could help but he was imprisoned here forever. He also regretted not being able to save Snowflake from her curse of being a statue forever. But he smiled as he watched Shrek sleep. He had a smile on his face. "At least you can help Fi. Igna is hurting her more than you know and soon she won't be able to stand being there. Hurry before it's too late to do anything to save her! I can never be with my beloved Snowflake because I'm stuck in the nether world." He whispered as he watched the inside of the icy castle. Fiona was crying herself to sleep as usual. He then had an idea as he watched sadly. He then let himself go and he left his own body. "Now to help Fiona! She feels terrible that I was sent to the nether world and thinks it's her fault but it's not!" he told himself as he entered the castle through the wall.

He then came closer to the cage she was in. "Fiona are you awake?" he whispered to her silently. She awoke at this happily. She was relieved to see him standing there. "How did you escape from the nether world?" she asked him curiously. "That's not important at the minute! I know you think it's your fault I got exiled but it wasn't. It was Igna's fault! She tried to slip you a spell disguised as a necklace to get rid of their free will and make you stay here forever. When I heard that, I couldn't let you get hurt by it so I slipped it on instead." Snowgre explained to her calmly. She perked up happily at this. "But why didn't you give it to me?" she asked confused. He smiled at her before he answered. "I couldn't give it to you because without you, Shrek would be lonely once more and a part of him that you revived called Love would've died and he would've done something awful to himself!" he said as he wiped away her tears.

He saw the bruises and snarled angrily. Igna had no feelings for anyone but herself or a heart. She was always cruel to those different from her in any way possible. If it wasn't for Snowflake, he would've given up all hope entirely and just let her win. "Fiona don't give up hope. Your husband's coming and together you could stop Igna once and for all. She tries to hurt you by taking away the things you love the most and beats you and tries to crush your spirit. Once she does that and steals your hope, then you're hers and nothing can be done to save you no matter how much your husband or anyone else cares for you." He said to her gently. Fiona then smiled at this. "Thanks Snowgre! I hope you're not wrong. I wish I can save Snowflake for you but I don't know how." She as she fell asleep , a smile on her face knowing she'd be free soon. Meanwhile Shrek was having strange dreams too. They began in the swamp when he heard a woman's voice calling to him through a cloud of mist. He then walked through it and found somebody.

It was a person he hadn't seen in a long time. She had green skin like him but had blue eyes, slender body, long blue hair, strong arms and a kind heart like his. He was shocked to see her once more. "What are you doing here?" he asked her curiously. "Don't worry honey. I'll explain everything inside." She said as she went into the house. He followed her wanting to know what had happened to her. He then sat down in his alligator chair while she stood, an expression of joy on her face.


	6. The power within

Truth or dare 

The power within.

Shrek was very nervous. He had seen this woman before but she couldn't be his mother… could it? She stared into his brown eyes kindly. Something inside him told him it was her. "Mom is it really you? I thought you died from an illness!" he said to her calmly. She then touched his face gently. "Yes honey it's me. I came to tell you something. Your wife is in danger from a cruel witch named Igna. She lives in the icy castle Snowgre lived in. But there's a way to save her!" she told him calmly. "Great but what is it?" he asked curiously.

"You remember your father wore that strange necklace for a while but after a while he didn't wear it? It was was his Ogrewician gemstone. Inside each one of us is very powerful magic but it lies inside yourself and can only be unlocked by one thing. Afterwards your father's powers lay within his heart but only used them when he needed to but when that brute of a step wife came along, she destroyed it completely. You need to be loving and have a heart of gold to keep your powers alive. I have something for you." She told him. "What is it?" he asked her. She then had something in her hand and opened it. It was a gemstone necklace like the one his father wore. "It's your gemstone. I was planning to give it to you but I got sick and died. Do you want it? It can help you save Fiona." She said as she held her hand out to her only son.

"Yes I want it!" Shrek told her. She smiled as she put it around his neck. "After two nights , it'll disappear and your Ogrewician powers will be inside your heart but to use them, you must find the key to unlock them." She said as she vanished as well as the swamp. Suddenly he woke up. He wondered what the dream meant. He then saw something. It was the gemstone necklace his mother had given him. "It wasn't a dream. I can help Fiona but first I've got to find the key to unleashing my powers!" he said excitedly to himself as he ate an onion for breakfast. Donkey was already awake. He wondered what Shrek was on about. He then told Donkey about it. He was stunned but wondered how it happened. "Can I ask you something?" he told him. "Sure. What is it?" he said to him as they walked onwards. "If you found out you had powers but had to unlock them, what key would you use to unleash them?" Shrek told him calmly. Donkey then thought about it for a minute.

"Maybe some words might do the trick. It always works for witches! Words like "Hocus Pocus or something like that." He told him. Shrek then did that. "Am I doing anything like glowing or something like that?" he asked Donkey. "Nope. Sorry about that!" he said to him. "Aye it's okay but I guess magic words aren't the key. I'd better think of something else." He said sadly as they left the forest. Suddenly they entered another one but it was filled with snow and snowflakes falling from the sky. "We must be getting close. I wish I'd something warmer on than what I'm wearing." He told Donkey as they kept walking. Fiona was sitting in her cage singing to herself and looking inside her locket. In it was a picture of her and Shrek on their honeymoon. That then made her think happy thoughts about that holiday. Snowgre then appeared once again to her. " Hey Fiona what's up?" he asked her curiously. "Nothing much. I was just looking at this photo in my locket and thinking about that certain holiday." She told him happily. She saw a playful expression in his eyes. "Your husband just entered the Snowy Forest. He'll be here soon. Just hang on until he gets here and don't let Igna get to you. True Love prevails against anything so it can help stop Igna." He told her. Suddenly Igna came up the stairs. "I've got to go! I'll be back soon!" he said as he faded away from sight.

"I see you're longing for your husband aren't you?" she said to her. Fiona felt anger well up inside of her but now wasn't the time to unleash it. "Why does that make you happy? Aren't you happy by hurting me? As soon as my husband comes here, you're toast just like Farquad!" she retorted. Igna laughed manically at this as she came nearer the cage. "Yes your suffering does make me happy but why stop there when I could do the same to your husband? Once he gets here, I'm going to feed him the most delicious food he's ever tasted which will make him want to stay and forget about you!" she cackled as she hit her in the face but her long nails scrabbed her cheek as well. Igna then left the room happily. Snowgre was worried for Fiona. He then popped back from where he'd been hiding. "Don't worry Fi. I know your husband. He won't eat anything like candy even if that foul witch makes tempting food, he's not going to eat it." He told her.

That relieved her but tears filled her eyes. " She hurt me pretty bad on the face. " she said quietly. He then put a frozen hand on the bleeding cut and it glowed with blue magic. He then took it away. She felt her face. The cut was gone completely! "How did you do that?" she asked curiously. "I used my Ogrewician powers to heal you. Every ogre has them inside but you need a certain key to unleash them and it's not magic words!" he told her quietly.

Suddenly hope flooded her body. "Does Shrek have them?" she asked curiously. "Yeah he probably does but he doesn't like to use them in front of people." He told her. A smile crossed her face at this. If he did have them, they could fight fire with fire when facing Igna. She then fell asleep, exhausted. Snowgre smiled at this and came into the cage with her for a minute. His presence seemed to calm Fiona down while imprisoned here. "Goodnight Fi. I hope he'll come and save us from Igna's wrath." He said softly as he faded away once more.


	7. Love is the key!

Truth or dare 

Love is the key

Snowgre couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about Fiona being alone like he was now without Snowflake by his side. Tears filled his eyes at this. He hoped his cousin would come. Igna then saw Fiona smile in her sleep and was disgusted by this. She then saw that Shrek was almost near the castle and was furious. She then laughed as she brought Snowgre back from the nether world. "Why did you bring me back for?" he asked curiously. "You can stay alive as long as you do a little something for me. Put this on!" she said giving him a necklace. He was shocked as she told him what he had to do.

He then went into his room where Fiona's cage was and came near it. She was sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to wake her to tell her this. He then went out of the room. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he closed the door. He then walked into the forest. He heard Shrek singing in his sleep. "I can't do this, not to family! Fiona would never forgive me if I did that." He said. He then ran further into the forest away from the icy castle. Fiona then woke up in the morning very worried. She'd heard Snowgre whisper that he was sorry and that frightened her. Meanwhile Shrek and Donkey were walking through the Snowy forest. His ears then picked up something. It was the sound of hunters!

He wondered what they were doing here. Suddenly he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time scream for help. "Donkey stay here! Whatever you hear, don't come near where I'm going!" he said as he ran off to help the ogre in trouble. It was Snowgre. Hunters had found him wandering the forest and were figuring out what to do with him. Shrek was angry with them. He then pounced from the top of a tree. This freaked the hunters. "Leave him alone! He's done nothing to you that you've got to hurt him!" he yelled at them. Snowgre watched as the hunters ran off screaming. Shrek laughed at this. "Thanks for doing that. They wouldn't leave me alone!" he told him. "What are you doing out here on your own? Shouldn't you be living in that icy castle of yours?" he asked curiously.

Snowgre smiled sadly at this. "I ran away because that place doesn't feel like home anymore to me and I've got nowhere else to go!" he told him. "Come with me! We could use your help!" he said to him as they joined up with Donkey again behind a gnarled, old tree. "I can't do that! Igna would kill me if I helped you but I'll help anyway. Fiona doesn't deserve to get hurt one more time by her." He said as they kept walking. They then reached the cold, snowy mountains and began to climb.

Fiona then watched as Igna put spells on the candy and good food that was on the table. She couldn't give up hope that Shrek would come for her. "Your stupid magic isn't going to work on my husband!" she yelled angrily but then she fell asleep from not having much to eat lately. She then glowed a haze of gold. Suddenly the cage melted and she was free! Her eyes opened suddenly. "What happened? How come the cage melted?" she asked herself. Her body then glowed golden again and she realised what happened. She then got an idea. She pointed her index finger at the table where all the candy and good food was. "Take the enticement spell off this food. Let it be still, Make it so Nobody who eats it loses their free will!" she chanted.

Suddenly a wave of golden magic surrounded the food and disappeared. Fiona smiled at this. She needed to talk to Shrek later about this magic thing she'd just picked up. Igna was unaware that Fiona had gotten rid of her spell. Shrek hoped that Fiona wasn't hurt or Igna would pay. Snowgre had been telling him and Donkey what had been going on. They then came to the pits. Shrek smiled as they stripped down and had a dip in them for a while. Snowgre gasped happily as the fiery hot water washed over him. He and Shrek felt relaxed. They got out, got dressed and carried on their journey. "That felt good!" Shrek said as they came near the castle. Shrek noticed that he looked nervous as they went through the secret passage in the wall. "Are you okay?" Donkey asked him. "Yeah but I'm worried about facing Igna. She might try to hurt my family because I betrayed her twice now!" he said, tears in his eyes. Shrek felt sorry for him. "Don't worry Snowg, you're not going in alone. We're right beside you." He told him as Snowgre wiped the tears away. Suddenly he glowed blue but it disappeared. Donkey was the only one who noticed that had happened.

"Let's do this! Igna is trying to make everyone miserable who's Ogrese so she can feed off their misery and sadness. Well it ends here! Who's with me?" Shrek yelled encouragingly. "I am!" Donkey yelled. Snowgre nodded his head. "I am too! She's made my life a misery and those giants were bad compared to her! You're right, Let's stop her now and save Fiona!" he yelled. Shrek smiled at this as they entered. It was time to show Igna what they were made of.


	8. The strength to carry on

Truth or dare 

The strength to carry on

Shrek then watched as Snowgre went into his room. Fiona was asleep on his bed. He smiled as he grabbed some weapons he'd hidden from Igna in his wardrobe. Shrek then knelt beside the bed on his knees. "Fiona. It's me. I came here to free you from that foul witch!" he said as he tried shaking her awake but nothing happened. Snowgre shivered in fear at this. "What's wrong with her? You've got to help her!" Shrek said desperately. He then saw Snowgre put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think Igna put a never ending sleep spell on her but I don't know how to break it! Igna's magic is more powerful than mine. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to help her!" he said as Shrek examined her body. He gasped at the bruises and other injuries all over her body and face. Anger rushed through his body. He promised himself that Igna would pay for hurting the one he loved the most. "You're right Snowg. I can't believe Igna did this to her! " he told him. He then stroked Fiona's hair. "Don't worry honey. Igna's going to pay for this and I'll be back soon!" he said to her as he put on a suit of armour. Donkey wondered how playing an innocent game of Truth or Dare could lead to something like this.

They then entered the main chamber of the castle. Snowgre tensed up for battle. Suddenly he heard a voice that sounded like Snowflake's but wasn't. It was Igna playing games with them. He snarled as Igna appeared in a cloud of mist. She could sense the tension and anger but smiled evilly. "Welcome. Prepare to fight to the death! You're not leaving." She yelled as she fired a blast of magic but it was deflected by something. It was a sword. "Get away from them, you fiend!" a Spanish accented voice hissed at her. It was Puss. He'd heard what was going on and wanted to help his amigos. "Prepare to surrender! My friends and I are ready to take you on!" he yelled as he lunged at her. Snowgre gasped as his cousin and Donkey cheered him on. "You're friends with someone who'd hurt us?" he asked stunned. Shrek smiled at him." Don't worry. He's changed since then." He told him as he joined in the fight and began to fight using a sword himself. "This is for Fiona!" he yelled as he approached Igna. She was lying on the ground weakened for the moment. "Stop! I can undo what I did to your wife on one condition. Are you willing to do it?" she rasped to him.

Shrek then thought about it. Fiona meant the world to him. She was the only thing in the world that made him happy and understood him. He'd do anything if it meant saving her. "Okay I'll do it! Fiona means my whole world and life to me. Without her, I don't know what I'd do." He said bravely. Igna smiled evilly as she got to her feet. "Very well. I shall free her but you must take her place instead!" she cackled cruelly. Suddenly she fired a very powerful blast of magic in his direction. "Get out of there!" Snowgre yelled. Shrek then stared at him. His brown eyes were full of emotion at the minute. They were filled with fear, love and confidence. Puss and Donkey covered their eyes. Suddenly they heard the explosion as it hit their friend. Snowgre watched as he sank to his knees and fell onto his side. "NO!" he yelled, his voice quivering with fear. Igna watched as he ran off into his room. Fiona had just woken up. She saw tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously. "Your husband. He… He gave himself so you'd be released from that spell." He said softly. Fiona couldn't believe it. Her True Love had given his life up for her. She then followed him into the main chamber. Puss and Donkey were standing by her husband's side. "No! He can't be! He has to come out of it so we can start our family, he just has to." She said silently to him as she knelt down to her husband. She could feel his heart still beating. "It's okay! He's still alive! Igna just put the sleep spell on him." She told them. Snowgre was relieved by this as well as Puss and Donkey. "But where did Igna go?" she asked him curiously.

"I don't know where she went Fi. She could be anywhere." Snowgre told her. Fiona 's body then glowed with that golden glow again. Suddenly Shrek and her disappeared from sight. They then appeared in the swamp in their house. Fiona then saw her True Love shiver and cough slightly. She then felt his forehead. It was very hot and felt like an erupting volcano. "I wish I knew how to wake you up from what Igna did to you." She whispered into his ear as he laid on his side in bed. He was snoring peacefully. But she was unaware of Igna's plans. At the minute she was in Far, Far Away. The people then watched as she entered King Harold and Queen Lillian's castle. "I can use them to get to Fiona! She'll not hurt me as long as I keep her parents as my protective shield." She cackled. King Harold heard his wife scream for help but there wasn't much he could do seeing he was still a frog. Igna then used her magic to make Lillian ugly and a troll. "This is perfect! I can use this to make their daughter suffer." She cackled evilly. "Fiona won't be intmidated by you! She's going to make you rue the day you tried this!" Lillian protested. Igna then appeared by the pond. She grabbed Harold by the the neck and disappeared into the castle. "What's the meaning of this!" he ordered her. "Quiet or you're going to be dinner!" she threatened angrily. He then stopped talking and gulped nervously. Snowgre then appeared in the swamp and ran into the house that belonged to Shrek and Fiona. He was nervous. Puss and Donkey were already inside. "How is he?" he asked Fiona. "He's okay but he's been shivering, coughing and his forehead feels like fire." She told him. This worried him. "Have you found a way to break the spell?" he asked curiously. "Not yet." She said sadly. Puss then got an idea. "Why don't you kiss him? Maybe that might break the sleep spell senorita." He told her. "It's worth a shot. Here goes!" she said as she kissed Shrek on the lips. His eyes opened suddenly. This amazed Snowgre. "I knew Love could break it! I just wasn't so sure." He thought to himself. Fiona watched as her husband closed his eyes again and fell asleep. "Oh no! This isn't good! " he yelled.

"What's wrong with him? I thought my kiss broke it!" she asked him worriedly. "It did but he's sick. Igna gave him ogre flu. It's very bad. It affects your lungs, your breathing, your body. It could end him if we're not careful." He said as he watched his cousin squirm in pain. "What can we do?" Puss asked. "There's a potion I know that can help but to make it, I'm going to need a few things." He told her. Fiona nodded confidently. "Let's do this!" she said as he gave her something. It was a map.

"Do you want us to come?" Donkey asked her. "I'm going to need Puss's help but that's all." She told him. Puss smiled. "Anything for you senorita!" he told her as they walked out the door. "What about me?" Donkey whined. "Stay here with Snowgre until we get back, okay?" she told him. "Okay I'll stay!" he said. "Thanks. I've got to get these before it's too late to save my True Love!" she said. She then kissed Shrek on the lips and left.


	9. The courage within

Truth or dare 

The courage within.

Fiona was very quiet as she and Puss set off through the forest. Many emotions were stirring inside of her. Anger was the main one she was feeling. She couldn't believe that Igna would try to destroy everything she loved or cared for. She was also unaware of what Igna had done to her parents. She then felt the tears come but held them in. She'd always been the strong one for both her and those she loved and she couldn't let the sadness out or overtake her heart. To her, sadness or any other emotion in front of enemies meant she was weak but she wasn't all the time.

Puss saw this in her eyes and kept quiet. He knew how much she cared for Shrek but if he told her what was going on in Far, Far Away. She wouldn't be able to handle it at the moment. But she was also feeling pain from her husband back in their home. She then pulled her hair behind her ears as she looked at the map. They'd came to an icy cave. "I guess we'd better go in if we've to get the frozen heart Snowgre told us about." She told him wearily. He then unsheathed his sword. The frozen heart in the cave had healing properties but was in the middle of the cave. Fiona shivered as they walked further into the cave. Suddenly there was an avalanche. It then forced them into the middle of the cave. Suddenly Fiona saw something glitter in the frozen ceiling. It was what they were looking for! Fiona then used her voice to loosen the ceiling a little. Suddenly the heart fell out and landed in Fiona's hand.

"I can't believe we got it! I hope this'll help Snowgre with his potion." Puss said to her. "Yeah I hope it works." She said as they walked out of the cave. It was nightfall so they made camp for the night outside it. Fiona then used a fire belch to light the fire. She then gazed into it. Puss was asleep. Suddenly the tears came down her cheeks as the sadness overtook her for now. Pain flowed through her body. She then closed her eyes trying to make it go away through her mind. It went away slowly but a little of it remained. Her etes then closed as she fell asleep beside the fire. She then began to have strange dreams. She'd woken up in her and Shrek's room but he wasn't there. Darkness was around her.

She then got up and walked out of the room. The house was messed up and things were smashed or broken. Nobody but her was around. This made her nervous. What had happened here? It seemed like a fight had broken out but nobody had survived. Suddenly she saw a figure come out from the shadows. It was a woman. She was darkness itself. No love reigned in her heart but sadness,fear and anger lived there. "Who're you? Show yourself!" she yelled bravely. The woman laughed as she made herself known. Fiona gasped in horror. It was herself but in a black mini skirt , boots and a black vest. Darkness reigned in her eyes along with sadness and regret. "No this cannot be. I'm not dark!" she screamed in fear. The evil version of her laughed cruelly. "Oh but you are or soon will be. Dark powers reside in you Fi but you never let them out. Very soon they'll emerge and everyone you care about will be in danger even your True Love! Look well outside and you'll see what I mean!" she cackled. Fiona then ran outside. What was out there terrified her. There were two graves outside. "No I never would… would do anything like that!" she screamed as she read the name. It was her husband and their child. The evil version laughed at her. "There's a way to prevent this from happening Fi. " she said as she shot a blast of magic on her arm. Fiona screamed in pain. "Accept the darkness Fi. There's no running away from it. That's why your parents locked you away not because you were Ogrese but because of your powers." She told her as she faded away.

Fiona then felt tears flood her. She awoke and found herself near the fire once more. She was relieved but very frightened. She then looked at her arm. There was no mark there so she calmed down. Puss was anxious by this. He then got an idea. "Fiona why don't you let me get the rest of these ingredients while you go back to the swamp. Don't worry. I'll be able to. I know how much Shrek means to you plus you haven't been yourself in a while. " he told her. "You're right. I should go back and be with the ones I love. I haven't been myself because I'm worried for those I love and it's hard to keep everything inside." She said as she gave him the map. "You've got to hurry! He could be getting worser by the minute." She told him as she used her powers and disappeared. She then appeared at the swamp. She then felt very dizzy. Her face and skin was very pale and she felt weaker by the minute. She then coughed slightly and fainted. Snowgre heard this and ran outside.

He found her lying in the mud bath. "Oh no! She must've caught it from kissing Shrek while he had it. I'd better get her inside." He said as he grabbed her by the feet and brought her inside. He put her in bed beside Shrek. She felt hot like a volcano too. "What I am going to do? Wait a second! Puss is still out there! He's probably getting the rest of the stuff for the potion. I'd better go help him!" he told himself. Donkey looked nervously at the stare Snowgre was given him. "I need you to look after them until Puss and I get back." He told him. Donkey then watched as he ran out of the swamp house. He was wearing a medical mask over his face and gloves over his hooves. He hoped that Snowgre would be able to get the potion mixed together before it was too late.

At least time was on their side. Snowgre hoped that it wasn't too late to do anything to help those he cared about. He knew about the vision Fiona had last night and wondered if it had been a fream or somebody was trying to contact her. Igna laughed as darkness overcame Far, Far Away. Her Ogrese sister was after the sacred power that lay within her step son's wife.

Read and review!


	10. Darkness unleashed!

Truth or dare part ten 

Snowgre was worried. He was thinking about what Fiona had seen in her dream. He was unaware that it would come true sooner than they thought. Igna watched as a figure followed them into the Dark Forest for the final ingredient. It was the blood of a beetle. But suddenly someone appeared. "Who's that?" Puss asked as the stranger came forward from the shadows.

"Fiona? What happened to you?" he asked as he stared at her strangely. She laughed at Puss's expression as she glowed with blue light. "You know for an assassin, you're pretty clueless about me!" she cackled as her magic levitated him into the air. "My name is Dark Fiona and everyone shall tremble in my path!" she cackled as she grew stronger. Snowgre then scanned her body with his powers. She was an Altermere, a living copy full of evil. "Puss it's not her! The real Fiona's back at the swamp sick, remember?" he yelled. He nodded. Suddenly he fell to the ground. Dark Fiona had disappeared somewhere. They didn't know she was at the swamp performing the ritual to unleash Fiona's dark powers. "She's going to thank me for this!" she cackled as dark energy filled the room. Suddenly fiery red markings were over her skin. "That's good! The ritual's complete!" she said.

She then vanished from sight. Igna laughed at this. The copy had done her job by unleashing Fiona's dark powers. "Now we can watch as she wrecks everything she cared about!" she said to it evilly. But she absorbed the copy. Snowgre and Puss then came back to the swamp and prepared a pot. They put the ingredients in it and cooked them. Snowgre then recited a spell to unleash the goodness of the potion.

When it was ready, he gave it to Shrek and Fiona. They were completely cured of the flu. But he could tell something was wrong. There was darkness in Fiona's eyes. They felt bad magic from her and were worried. "What's wrong?" she asked confused. Suddenly she cackled evilly and a blast of powerful magic shot out of her hands. It hit Snowgre. "Stop before you hurt somebody you care about!" Puss told her but she turned him to stone. Shrek was nervous at this. She then imprisoned him in a cage. He was really worried for her. Dark magic had gotten into her and it was hurting everything she cared about.

"Fi! Listen to me! You've got to fight the darkness within you! Everything is going to be destroyed and you can stop it!" he told her but it enraged her. She then gagged him but hit him with magic.

But then she fell to her knees in pain. "Get out of me, foul demon! You're making me hurt those I care about and I don't want to!" she said through tears. Shrek then reached out a hand towards her but she ignored it. "Foolish wench! She knows this is her destiny and she can't stop it! The one you love has gone! I'm your wife now!" she said to him. Pain throbbed in him especially in his heart. It felt like breaking. "Please don't do this! The one I love hasn't gone! She's being trapped by you and soon she'll be free!" he said bravely.

He knew he had to keep hoping that his wife was in there somewhere. She needed to be freed and soon!


End file.
